warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Iron Scorpions
this page! highest voted! i cant believe people actually read this age and rated it... --NecrusIV 01:51, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Nice article, but I must ask that you drop the number estimate about 500 at the least. I know we like to flex the rules for Space Marine numbers (even I do for myself), but let's try to prevent really breaking the Codex and turning into Black Templars, whose numbers are a ridiculous 6,000. Thanks. KuHB1aM 11:38, August 14, 2010 (UTC) : Fine, ill put it back to 2000. when i think about the Ultramarines are very powerful and famous with only the small number of 1000 marines. NecrusIV 12:06, August 14, 2010 (UTC) You do have a point necrus, there as powerful as black legion and like a 10th of the size and no chaos marks, how do they do it! Must be something that nobody else is doing. For russ! For the Wolftime! 11:38, September 11, 2010 (UTC) How do you make a Contents box? Primarch11 Heyo Necrus. Quick comment, about the Eldar quote, isn't it a little too praising? By which i mean, Eldar are arrogant beyond human comprehension, a more proper response would be "stubborn" fighters, or instead of brilliant. Kind of catch what im saying? Just a small note nothing serious. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 05:22, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Just thought I'd mention this chapter was one of the reasons I joined this site. :) Along with the Prophets of Destiny, Derkallen and Ashur-El Artashumara. But I got sidetracked by the shiny new articles. :] I need to remember to post in all these places. :3 Rock on, dude! Oh, and I saw your wiki project, I must say it looks amazing! --Belathor (talk) 18:20, November 30, 2012 (UTC) .....WOW. Those guys look like they could *deleted by grey knights* my plague marines into the path of the tau, tyranids, necrons and eldar while blowing up my face. ...WOW... *sobbing* they look so awsome ::::::D: is it alright if I use some inspiration from your guys to paint some of my emporers faith chapter (I will post a new page explaning some of my non-heresy =D) search "emporers death warband" yes I spelled it wrong. Your guys are one of my nemiseis now. Hey Necrus. Do they really need 2000 marines? -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 03:23, May 4, 2013 (UTC) For the sake of Malice, has anyone else noticed that Urexus Banesword was around during the 38th Millenium, and still leads the chapter to his day? Please say yes, because I struggle to cope with the possibility that a Featured Article has NCF material. Solomus-BlackWingMy Talk 17:19, September 21, 2013 (UTC) HAAAAN....lol you found the greatest secret in 40k history... there is a chapter master older than Dante. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 01:26, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Could I add a "by" quote from a Chaos Champion? Warrantan (talk) 22:16, November 22, 2014 (UTC)Warrantan Yes. Please, go ahead. Assuming you're still around. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 03:09, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Did you make that chapter symbol Neck? I noticed that its identical to a lot of other chapter symbols all throughout this wiki and noticed that you've uploaded a lot of them too. If this is a yes, can you make me one? BlueEyeLeft (talk) 05:05, January 24, 2015 (UTC) *This fortress is also home the the first brotherhood. Seems like the imperial cleric who wrote this has a speech problem (sorry bad joke), Also great chapter, hopefully I can match that type of skill with my skills with photoshop. This super well thought out of a chapter. Reminds me of my own. StormWarriors2 (talk) 05:13, January 24, 2015 (UTC) "The Iron Citadel (Phalanx 87)- Mobile space fortress, rumoured to be older than the Chapter itself. It is the Fortress-monastery Iron Scorpions. This fortress is also home the the first brotherhood". THE THE Whoops. Happens to the best of us. StormWarriors2 (talk) 05:02, June 29, 2015 (UTC) They're so special they need two definite articles. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 08:10, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Dat quote doe. Really ties up the ridiculousness of the Scorpion's beliefs. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 10:30, October 12, 2015 (UTC)